


Forbidden Fruit

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Cora was wondering what she can do to make her daughters get along....only if she knew...OrThe one Regina & Emma fuck behind their parents’ back.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, be kind. Not your cup of tea? Don’t read.

Title: Forbidden Fruit

Summary: Cora was wondering what she can do to make her daughters get along....only if she knew...

Warning: G!P Regina. SwanQueen!Step siblings.   
______________________________

Cora Mills was a well respected woman, she was kind, caring and loving. After the death of her husband Henry Mills Cora wasn’t herself anymore it took years of comforting, therapy for her to get back her light that she lost and most of that was thanks to her therapist Leopold White, he really helped her and her daughter get through Henry’s death and along the way Cora and Leo fell in love and got married. 

Both Leo and Cora’s daughters were happy for their parent except with each other. Emma and Regina were what you consider ‘enemies’ at both school and at home. The two teen could not go a day without arguing and Cora was sick of it and today she had decided to have a word with both girls.

“Ha! I beat you...again!” Regina gloats as she reach the bottom steps before Emma who could not look interested even if she tries.

“It’s sad how you think I even entertain your idea of fun.” The blonde fires with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh sorry princess, what’s your idea of fun then...”

“Well for starters-“

“Okay stop it right there!” Cora finally butts in, honestly how do they turn anything into an argument is beyond her.

“Follow me!” The woman marches back inside the spacious kitchen coming to stand by where they eat.

“Sit down both of you...” she commands and both girls sat down without a word.

Cora was sitting at the head of the table a little far away from the girls while Emma sat on her left and Regina on her right in front of Emma.

“Why have I called you both down here instead of having you do your homework?” Cora questions raising an eyebrow at both girls.

After a moment of silence without an answer she spoke again. 

“Because you two somehow can’t seem to get along and why is that?”

“Because she is too stuck up!” Regina responds instantly.

“She’s an asshole!” Emma states at the same time.

“Enough!” Cora booms “this is what I am talking about, just when I think you two have started to get along, this happens! Why!” She looks between the girls who said nothing but glare each other down.

“You know what? I want you two to sit here look at each other and think! Very hard about nothing but wonderful words to say to each other the next time you open your mouths.” Cora gets up, pushing her chair back in.

“I’m going to make a start on dinner.” Then walks toward the cooking station to start.

Both Emma and Regina sat there simply staring at one and another and somehow they seems to communicate with their eyes.

‘Can you stop being made at me?’ Regina communicates. 

‘I’m not talking to you!’ Emma responds eyes flashing dangerously.

Regina groans instantly ‘I did not touch her!’

‘That’s not what she’s telling everyone now leave me alone’ the blonde crosses her arms over her chest huffing.

‘So what! Emma you know me...I wouldn’t do that to you!’ Pleads Regina and Emma sighs considering her words, she honestly looked like she was being nothing but honest.

Emma looks back up at Regina. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Really’ 

The blonde let’s a small smile grace her lips before a mischievous glint took over her face and Regina didn’t like where this was going and her suspicious was confirm as she suddenly felt a feet crawling up her pants leg moving upward.

‘Emma....’ Regina warns her eyes darting where her mom stood with her back to them.

Emma’s smile only widens more as her foot moves up and down Regina’s crotch. The brunette grabs at the table as Emma’s foot connects with her clothes covered dick awakening it slightly.

‘I would be quiet if I was you’ She smirks her toe curling to rub at the tent that formed on Regina’s sweats pants.

The brunette started breathing heavily as Emma continues rubbing her foot up and down. Wanting more contact, the brunette glances toward her mother who seems to be on the phone before reaching inside her sweats pants and pulling out her hard dick, she reaches under the table and grasps Emma’s foot placing it on top of her dick Emma gasps at the sensation which grabbed Cora’s attention to look toward them they quickly went back to staring at each other as they were left. Once Cora turned back to her chores they went back to what they were doing.

Emma rubs her foot against Regina’s hard cock electing heavy breathing from the brunette. 

“Shit” She whispers under her breath feeling the bulbous head drips with pre-cum. Emma smirks, increasing the speed of her rub as Regina’s whole face turned beat red from holding in her moans

“Shit!” Regina slams her hands against the table making Cora turn quickly around and Emma withdraw her foot quick.

“What happened!” She quickly walks back to the table and turns to Regina “Are you alright dear” Regina could only nod and borrow herself deeper into the table not wanting her mom to see her dick out and hard. “Your face is all red, I said not to talk I never said breathing wasn’t an option.” She looks toward Emma who just shrugs and gives an innocent smile.

Once she made sure the brunette was fine Cora walks back to her cooking. Regina glares at Emma before turning to her mom.

“Ma...” she calls as Cora turns to glare at her, the brunette raises her hand in surrender before her mom can speak “I know you said not to speak but I really need to take a leak, please!” She begs and Cora gives her permission, Regina waited until Cora turned back around to her cooking before shoving her dick back in pants and standing up making sure she made enough noise before disappearing under the table and crawling toward Emma.

Before she could react Regina was already spreading the blonde’s legs apart and pulling her as close to the edge of the chair she was siting on as it would allow and Regina was thankful Emma was wearing a dress that she easily pulled up.

She first pinched the blonde’s nerve buds through her thong a few times and Emma could do nothing but bit better hard on her lips. Regina then pushes the excuse for an underwear aside coming face to face with Emma’s wetness before flicking and rubbing in small circles.

Regina smirks as she feels Emma panting under her breath while her hips jerks forward, Regina moves her face closer before wrapping her lips around dripping folds and started sucking quietly.

Emma mewls feeling her legs shake trying her best not to scream, she is going to kill Regina for this later, the brunette knew she was a screamer how dare she go down on her while their mom stood a few feet away taking away Emma’s screaming rights but oh, my god it feels so god. Jesus Emma never wanted anyone near her pussy who wasn’t Regina. 

The blonde reaches under the table and tangles her fingers within of Regina’s brunette strands encouraging her to move faster. God she was so close and just as she felt she was about to cum, Regina pulls away and a few minutes late she pops back to her sit. Emma glares deathly at her step sister who simply smirked back.

‘Pay back is a bitch’ she communicates and Emma wanted to kill her.

‘I can’t believe she left me high and dry’ Emma thoughts just then the door opens announcing the arrival of their father and Emma knew she wasn’t going to get Regina alone until bed time.

‘Fuck!’

-&&-

As night time came each resident at the Miles-White household settles in with the night, Emma had gone up long after the third family game feeling exhaustion over taking her, being the night owl she was Regina had stayed up with Leo until the last game then the older man had told the brunette it was bedtime and the two made their way up. 

Leo checked in on Emma as Regina made her way all the way up to her room. Then Leo went to his and Cora room and he was fast asleep beside his wife. 

Once her head hit the pillows Regina was out sleeping peacefully. As the house grew quiet a pair of green eyes flashed open like an alarm that just went off and made her way slowly out of her room taking another set of stairs that will lead her to her step-sister’s room.

The door to the brunette’s bedroom opened slightly and Emma was thankful her step-sister’s door does not creak as she stepped in and shut and locked the door before walking toward the bed where the brunette laid, climbing on it she kneel beside the sleeping form.

“Gina...” She whispers with a little shake at the girl.

“Go away...” the brunette groans swatting at the arm.

Emma rolls her eyes before trying again.

“Five more minutes mom...” she mumbles and Emma gasps.

“You’re older than me jackass!” She grumbles before deciding to take matters into her own hands, the blonde gets off the bed tags off all her sleepwear including her underwear, once she was naked she climbs back on the bed and straddles the brunette.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting here naked and untouched...” Emma spoke and as if that was some sort of trigger it wasn’t long until brown eyes instantly flashed open and took in the blonde on top of her, Regina smiles sitting up taking Emma with her.

“What are you doing Emma...” she questions in an amused voice.

“What’s it look like you ass, you really can’t expect to tease me all day and leave me unsatisfied and I’ll be okay with that, do you?” The blonde questions with a raised brow.

“It’s not my fault mom decided to chaperone us all day...” Regina shrugs a wide smile on her face.

“Well stop talking because they both are our cold and kiss me..”

The brunette didn’t need to be told twice as she leans up and captures Emma’s lips with hers. The two girls let their tongues duel together in a battle of dominance until Emma bit slightly on Regina’s.

“Ouch!” The blond smirks victoriously as the brunette growls before flipping them over so Emma lays flat on her bed, Regina quickly moved herself between pale lean legs and started rubbing her clothed dick against Emma’s pussy.

The blonde moans feeling herself getting wet, her hips started moving along with Regina’s thrusts only for the brunette to stop.

“I didn’t say you can move did I?” She growls tearing her mouth away from Emma and placing it against the blonde’s neck and biting on the soft skin. “You move, I won’t fuck you tonight.” She grounds her hips before hovering slightly away from Emma.

The blonde groans but nods nonetheless. Regina flicks a harden nipple making the blonde cry out. “Words slut, use your words” she smirks.

“Y-Yes” pants Emma.

“Good girl..” the brunette smirks before resuming her thrusting, slow and gentle letting Emma feel the harden of her cock without giving it all to her.

“I bet you can’t wait to have my cock inside your little tight hole.” Regina groans feeling the precum stain her boxers. “What would your little friends say if they knew how bad you crave my dick, hm!” She taunts while increasing the speed of her movement.

“Please Gina. God!” 

“Please what?” She wraps her mouth around one of Emma’s nipple and started sucking, biting and swirling her tongue against.

“Oh, god!” Emma cries loudly, one of the many advantages of Regina’s room was not only was it located to the highest level of the house but also the walls was thick as hell, for someone to hear what was happening inside would have to literally be standing outside the door and seeing how their parents’ room was at the lowest base they weren’t worried.

“Fuck me damn it!” Emma growls impatiently. 

Regina pulls away from Emma’s nipple before sitting up and on her knees between Emma’s open legs she flicks her clit making Emma moan in pleasure her hips jerking at the sensation.

“I make the commands here but since I love your filthy mouth I will let it slide.” Taking her fingers she licks the digit before running it gently against Emma’s clit.

“Oh fuck!” The blonde‘s hips jerks upward meeting the strokes of Regina’s thumb until the brunette pulls away and sucks in her thumb.

“Tasty.” She winked before sitting on her butt and dragging off her boxers then her sleeping top, she leans down and rubs her erect nipples against Emma’s pulsating clit coating it with the girl’s wetness before pulling away. 

“Get on your knees!” She commands and Emma was quick to do just that, she got on all fours, legs spread wide, ass sticking out excitement dripping all over her body.

Regina licks her lips moving behind Emma, she strokes her cock a few time before hovering over Emma, she gave the ass in front of her a little smack which made Emma groan and stick her ass out even more. Regina took hold of her dick and ran the head against Emma’s dripping hole a few times collecting her juices before placing it right by the blonde’s plucker hole which was throbbing in anticipation before slowly easing in little by little.

“Oh fuck!” Both groans as Regina kept on easing herself inside Emma’s asshole until she was all the way in then stopped to collect herself because the blonde was so tight and gripping her so good.

‘fuck’

“Gina please, move!” Emma pants heavily screwing her eyes tight, with that permission Regina started moving, gentle at first until she felt Emma was more comfortable then she increased the pace, jamming her seven and half inch cock inside Emma’s tight butt hole, the only sound in the room was of heavy panting and Regina’s grunts.

“Oh go!” The blonde groans, feeling her whole body hot and her asshole sting in a good pleasurable kind. 

The brunette was feeling close to climax with how tight Emma was so she let her hand travel to the front of Emma to her sex before starting to rub her clit in small circles making Emma cry out, Regina’s finger kept circling Emma’s clit before she inserted two fingers within dripping centre and started pumping in and out.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes!” Pants Emma, her forehead pressed hard against the bed with eyes screwed shut. 

Regina continues thrusting until she cummed hard, her whole body practically hugging Emma’s frame from behind her fingers moved faster and it wasn’t long until Emma was crying out in pleasure as she cum, her wetness coating her step sister’s fingers, Regina kept moving her fingers helping the blonde ride out her orgasm.

The two girls stayed in that position for awhile the only noise is their heavy breathing around the four walls. After a moment Regina started to ease herself out of Emma’s hole until she was all the way out, her cum dripping out of Emma and onto her duvet, the brunette moans feeling herself harden once more. 

Without giving Emma a chance to settle back on the bed Regina laid her face right under Emma’s spread legs and brought the girl down on her face, and let her tongue swat through wet folds before sucking Emma’s clit inside her mouth.

“Shit!” Groans Emma as Regina devours her pussy. “Fuck, fuck” she started moving against Regina’s face practically humping her face. 

Regina thrusts her tongue inside Emma’s hole and started pumping in and out driving the girl wild.

“Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh....” Emma moans cuming all over Regina’s face and mouth and the brunette happily swollen it all up then she started laying kisses on Emma’s pussy until she felt Emma calming down enough to support herself as Regina comes up.

The brunette stands by the foot of the bed and stares Emma down smirking, the blonde looked completely fucked with her blonde hair all over the place, face beat red, chest heaving up and down lips bleeding from being bitten by its owner.

“Don’t tell me you’ve had enough” The brunette teased her hand stroking her straining dick.

Emma pops an eye open and tries to scold at her step sister but really everything just felt like jell-o. 

“I need a breather...” she finally spoke and Regina tuts.

“You’re getting slow on me White, I didn’t know you like this...” She taunts with that smirk still in place and Emma glares at her.

Ignoring her glare Regina pulls Emma by the leg until her feet was hanging off the bed before taking both legs and raising them up over her shoulders for support she lined her dick with Emma’s entrance before thrusting in one swift move, without giving Emma the littlest time to adjust the brunette started moving, loving the wet sound she and Emma make, with this position she had easier access to bury herself deeper within Emma, reaching her g-spot.

“God!” thrust “you’re so tight!” More thrusting. 

“More baby, god more!” Emma moans and at the request the brunette growls bringing the blonde’s legs down and wrapping it around her waist before pulling Emma with her, her dick still buried deep in Emma, the two moved together panting and moaning, Regina’s lips found Emma’s in a bruising kiss as they pull and bit on each other’s bottom lip before their tongue began to explore once more. 

Emma bounces up and down on Regina’s dick meeting each of Regina’s thrust by thrust until she felt she was close, her walls tightening around Regina’s dick. 

“I’m gonna cum Gina...” she whispers between their locked lips. 

Regina lays Emma back down on the bed and hovers on top of her, her thrusts never slowly down as she drills the blonde, the bed squeaking under the movement, she lowers her mouth over Emma’s nipple and began sucking and before long Emma was screaming at the top of her lungs as she cum squeezing Regina’s dick so much so that the brunette was having a hard time pulling out before she could cum inside her, they weren’t using protection and Emma wasn’t on the pills so Regina cuming inside her would not be the smartest ideas. 

With the strongest will she had left Regina willed herself to pull out before she could cum, once she pulled out she gave a few tags on her hard shaft and it wasn’t long until she was cuming all over Emma’s stomach.

“Fuck!” The brunette swores as her hips jerks a few times from the aftershock before feeling her whole body relaxed, the brunette sighs in contentment before flopping herself next to Emma on the bed. 

The blonde rolls toward the brunette and snuggles into her side borrowing her face in the brunette’s neck.

“Ems...” Regina chuckles at how comfortable the other girl seem to make herself.

“Hm..” replies Emma tiredly.

“You need to go back.”

“Nooo, I can barely feel my legs!” She whines tightening herself around the brunette even more. 

“I’ll take the compliment however...” Regina sits down making the brunette groan. “You know mom will check in on you when she wakes up and I doubt she will be happy to find us tangled together in bed naked”

“Fine but I’m not leaving” the blonde gets up with a lot of difficulty and locates each piece of her sleepwear and put them on, she walked toward the door and unlocked it but left it shut before crawling back in bed. “Look on the bright side, she will finally be happy we getting along.” She grins once more getting comfortable on Regina’s bed.

Regina shakes her head but decided to follow Emma’s idea and got dress, instead of sleeping with just her boxers and vest top she added sleeping shorts before settling next to Emma and spooning her from behind.

Emma breathes out in content moving back closer to Regina who held her tightly, as she closes her eyes she gasp feeling one of Regina’s hand under the duvet travel inside her panties and being place over her sex, Regina smirks laying a butterfly like kiss against Emma’s exposed neck.

“Goodnight Emma.” She whispers.

“Goodnight Gina.”

And that’s how Cora found them the next day, snuggled in together and the older brunette none the wiser to where her daughter’s hand lays under the duvet. She smiles, finally it seems like the two girls were getting along. Leaving them alone to sleep in as it was Saturday Cora was off to her book club. It wasn’t long until the two girls woke up and made use of being left alone.

Note: what can I say? I got kinks with my otps that I want to finally explore. This will be like a one!shot series type of things however will be updated when the needs of inspiration kicks in. Bye.


End file.
